


[podfic] For Want Of A Nail

by oakleaf



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the war is lost.</p><p>
  <i>There is a world where the Avengers fall.<br/>...In this world, Loki rules.</i>
</p><p>Matt and Foggy, however, bow to no man. Rebellion is more their style.</p><p>--</p><p>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091323">For Want Of A Nail</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979">prettybirdy979</a>. Author's summary above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] For Want Of A Nail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Want Of A Nail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091323) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



> First ever podfic! Let me know if there are any issues with the playback. I haven't quite worked out how to have downloads just yet. If anyone knows, please contact me via any of the links on my profile page.
> 
>  **Warning** : Australian accent. I haven't even tried to hide it, because that would be a _disaster_.


End file.
